


Heal faster

by burabatto



Category: NG (Visual Novel), Spirit Hunter, spirit hunter NG
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, best friends to lovers ig, canon compliant I guess, i just wanted to write something soft cause yall horny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burabatto/pseuds/burabatto
Summary: Due to stress from all the problems with ghosts, Akira decides to let it all out in a fight. What he didnt know is that he would end up bleeding; or being kissed.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Heal faster

I had in mind that this fight would be good and I could make some money, as usual. Firstly, I really needed to pay rent; the whole ghost thing wouldn’t prevent me from getting kicked out - even though I wanted to. Secondly because this mess gets me on my nerves and I needed to take it out on something, or someone.

So it happens that in the right moment, nothing went according to plan. Usually, I can focus on the adversary in a way everything goes out of focus and I can perfectly read their movements. But today it was like all my senses were a giant blur and I couldn’t simply focus. My feelings disturbed me and the sounds outside it all became too loud as I felt like I was in slow-motion. 

I don’t know if it was the curse, my worries about Ami or the visions and sounds I had seen with my abilities that were getting to me or the ghost’s own memories, seeming so fresh and vividly in my head but after all, it ended up wit me sitting on the dwelling backstage room, my face blown off and Seiji in front of me, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and letting loudly sighs escape his mouth. At some point while we were fighting I could see his face, his expression alone trying to tell me to give up, that it was the best I could try to do at that moment. 

As a matter of fact, I blew it off, but looking back at it, as the blood dripping off in the ground was mine and my eyelids hurt like hell, I should have taken his advice. I spit, seeing the red from my own blood in the ground while I try to clean my nose.

“Relax” I hear Seiji saying, a kind smile on his face “I will lend you some money. You know, for rent” 

“You really don’t have to.” 

“Then what will you do? Be homeless? Probably still better than the dump you so called home”

“Will you stop bitching about my apartment for at least one minute?”

“Look, I’ll borrow you the money, OK? Just arrange me one date with your aunt Natsume and we’re done.”

I stared at him, seeing that smugly smirk that he always kept on his lips. I rolled my eyes. Asking for favors from other people was one of the things I hated the most. He picked up some remedies and cotton and as if he just read my mind, started to carefully take care of some of my bruises. 

“I know you don’t like it” He started off, while his hands brushed the cotton on my forehead “But we’re best friends. This is the least I can do. Besides, I don’t really care about money that much, you know” I shrugged. “What? Not even a ‘thank you’?” He said, laughing as he delicately got some medicine for my lips. 

So, me and Seiji have been friends for ten years. I’m not the kind of guy who goes around showing affection and hugging others, not even him, but you shouldn’t have problems about physical contact when you know someone for that long. Still, the moment he slightly got his index finger over my lips, a new sensation coursed over my body and I felt somehow weird, overcome with this need to remove his hand roughly and fixed the smudged medicine upon my lips.

“What do you think you are? My mom?”

“Wow, sorry! Didn’t know your lips were that sensible, sweet prince” He responded, with both hands up, the smirk never leaving his face.

Fortunately we got over that quickly and my wounds started to feel better, so we decided to go out for dinner, he paid for the both of us, as usual. It’s not like I had any money anyway, so I couldn’t argue. The next day, most of the bruises seemed to be healing and when the night fell again, I heard someone knocking.

Per costume, it was Seiji, accompanied with his usual grocery bags and his kind, sweet smile. He went to my room, falling on my bed even before I could say anything, and tossing a can of some weird drink he got and I never asked why. As he opened and drank straight for it, I couldn't help to bring it to my face, feeling relief all over me when the ice made contact with my bruised right eye.

“Hey, I didn’t bring it because- Oh, nevermind.” He sighed, resting his head on a pillow and looking around. “Dude, I will never get over with how old and musty this apartment is.”

I shrugged, with the can still on my eye. “It’s what my money can buy. I mean, probably not for longer”

“Speaking of money, I did the deposit on my way. It’s probably on your account by now”

“Thanks.” I said, before opening the drink and taking a sip of it. Tasted terribly, but would have to do.

“How’s your face?” 

“Still gorgeous, I guess” I shrugged again, hearing his laughter fill the room.

“Yeah, it sure does.” He said, coming closer to my spot in the musty room and putting a hand on my chin, lifting it up until our faces were the same height, and started analyzing carefully my face with a curved brow and a serious look. 

“So?”

“Not bad.” 

I felt his gaze going down specifically for the spot where the cut laid on my lips and my face started to warm up, probably getting red. He wouldn’t stop staring on my lips, way closer and exquisitely. 

“Did you get more medicine?”

“No.” I shrugged again . “It will probably heal on their own.”

The next thing I feel is his lips on mine. Seiji’s lips are smooth and gentle, almost tenderly and very soft, and the smell of chapstick hits me. He tastes like the bad cheap drink he brought, but at this time I don’t mind the taste. The nervousness gets on me as I remember my own lack of experience.

Hazuki and Seiji always thought I was some kind of success around the girls, but truth be told, I’ve only kissed someone once or twice. They would show up because of my appearance, and usually turned off by my personality or lack of interest in them. So instead of thinking about it, I focused on him entirely. On his tender way of kissing me, and how his tongue would swiftly dance with mine and hunger suck on it. As if it was a simple fight, I got used to his movements and adapted my own until we eventually needed air and, breaking the kiss, breathing heavily, our faces were a warm kind of red. 

“What was that?” I managed to get out, as my own mind echoed with millions of thoughts. I opened up my eyes, seeing him staring back at me.

“It will heal faster,” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if this sucks im kinda sorry but im also not


End file.
